My Time Is Now
by Cybella
Summary: Batista has been stalking Mickie, trying to get her back. John has had enough of Batista messing with his sub and goes to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

2007

Mickie started the walk to her locker room. She had just finished a grueling match with Chelsea Smith for the Women's Championship. She didn't win but she did give Chelsea a run for her money.

"Mickie!"

Mickie turned around to see Chelsea running towards her.

"Hey." Mickie said

"Hey, great match out there." Chelsea said

"Thanks. You too. I love the speech you make out there. You sure know how to make the people boo you."

"I love being a heel."

The two continued walking toward Mickie's locker room.

"How's everything going for you?" Mickie asked

"Good. Punk and I moved in together. We have a great relationship, but he's been a little sneaky lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lately, every time I come into the room, he would leave. He talks on the phone to someone and he won't tell me who it is."

Mickie smiled secretly. She knew why Punk acted the way Chelsea explained. CM Punk wanted to propose to Chelsea. He had talked to her one day and asked her opinion on a few rings he saw.

"I'm sure it will be fine. There has to be a good reason why he's acting that way. Just ask him." Said Mickie

Chelsea nodded.

"Mickie!"

Mickie and Chelsea stopped. Mickie felt the blood drained from her face. She knew only one person with voice and it scared her. She turned around to see Bautista standing a few doors away from her and Chelsea. He had a smirk on his face and his arms across his chest.

"How are you doing Mickie?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm hurt from my match earlier. How bout we go back to my locker room and you help me feel better."

"Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?" Mickie said

"Aww, don't be like that Mickie. I just want to get to know you."

"You won't be getting to know her anytime soo."

Bautista turned around to see the Undertaker standing there with a scowl on his face. Bautista sneered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Nothing that's worth your concern."

"It is my concern when you're messing with a sub." Said the Undertaker

"Well, whoever her master is isn't doing a good job in protecting her. Maybe she should be with a real man."

"You're not a real man." Mickie said

"You wasn't saying that when we was together." Said Bautista

"That was when I was stupid enough to fall for you lies!"

"Don't be like that-"

"Back off!"

Bautista looked at the Undertaker again, then back at Mickie.

"I'll see you later bitch."

Bautista slinked pass the Undertaker to his locker room. Undertaker looks back at Mickie and Chelsea.

"What are you two doing out here by yourselves?" he asked

"We just got done with our match and was going back to the locker rooms." Chelsea said

"Make sure you tell your doms about this."

"Yes sir."

The two women ran quickly to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Mickie?"

Mickie looked up to see her dom, John Cena.

"Yes?"

John walked over to MIckie and began to check her over.

"Taker said you had to talk to me about something."

Mickie gulped. She knew how John will act. John would be pissed off to the point where he would want to kill someone and she would try to keep him out of jail. Its been like that since they started their relationship.

"Um….."

John looked at her in concern.

"Mickie."

"Well, Chelsea and I were coming back from our match and we were stopped by Batista…."

John's eyes darkened.

"And?"

"He started going off at the mouth about he was hurt from his match and wanted me to help him feel better. He kept going on about wanting to get to know me. The Undertaker came and stopped him before he could say anything else. Batista got pissed off and told the Undertaker that is was none of his business and how I should be with a real man since you weren't doing a good job I protecting me."

John shot up and stormed out of the locker room with Mickie behind him, trying to stop him. John ran toward the other locker rooms. He barely heard Mickie calling his name. He found Batista's locker room and threw the door back. Batista looked up in shock. The ringrat he had moved away from him and into a corner. Mickie came in a few seconds later, standing at the door.

Batista came out of his stupor and smirked at Mickie.

"Hi Mickie. I knew you would come back to me."

John punched Batista in the face. He threw Batista onto the floor and continued punching him. Batista fought back as well getting a few punches in. the fight was violent. Mickie tried to get in close to grab John but couldn't. She tried calling John's name multiple times, but that didn't work either. Mickie ran to get help. She found the Hardy Boys and Christian and told them that John's fighting with Batista. They ran back to Batista's locker room and Christian grabbed John and pulled him away from Batista while the Hardy Boys held onto Batista.

"Stay the fuck away from Mickie asshole!" yelled John

Batista chuckled. His eyes were close to being swollen shut. His lip was spilt and blood was seeping through the cut. John didn't escape unscathed either. His jaw was swollen and blood was coming out of his split lip.

"Not if I can help it. She will be mine."

John tried to get at Batista but Christian held him back. Batista laughed and pushed the Hardy Boys away from him.

"You're not getting her!"

"I was her first John. She'll always come back to me."

John broke away from Christian and pounced on Batista. He landed a flurry of punches, letting out all his anger and frustration he had. Batista tried to fight back, but could only block the punches. A few minutes later, John got up and kicked Batista's balls, causing him to let out a groan. Batista had blood coming out of his mouth and his eyes were completely swollen shut.

His jaw was broken and his nose had moved a little bit to the left. John got down and moved right to Batista's face.

"If I ever see you near Mickie, talking to Mickie, scaring her or anything else, I'll make sure nobody finds your body. Understand?"

John didn't wait for a response. He got up, grabbed Mickie by the hand, and went back to their locker room. Christian and the Hardy Boys followed. The ringrat stood there in shock. Her head moved back and forth between looking at Batista and looking at the open door. She ran out the room muttering about crazy people.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The drive to the hotel was silent. There was a lot tension as well. John was gripping the steering wheel hard. He was still pissed off at what Batista had said and done. Multiple times, he thought about going back and beating up on Batista again but didn't. He didn't want Mickie to go through that again.

Mickie, on the other hand, was thinking of ways to calm John down. She knew he was still riled up. She knew something like this was going to happen. There was reason she didn't want to tell John about what had happened. She let out a big sigh and stared out the window.

"What's wrong?"

Mickie looked at John who was still gripping the steering wheel. She took one of his hands into her own and held onto it. Some of the tension left John.

"Everything that happened tonight."

John let out a low growl.

"That should've never happened."

"You know he was trying to get a rise out of you."

"I know. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is gonna happen. If Batista didn't get it before, he got it now."

John smirked and kissed Mickie's hand. They made it to the hotel, grabbed their bags and went to the lobby. They saw a crowd of their friends gathering near the bar. They walked towards the crowd and Mickie smiled. CM Punk and Chelsea were in the middle of the crowd. CM Punk was talking to Chelsea for a moment, and then got down on one knee. Chelsea started shaking and tears were coming out of her eyes. Punk took out a box and opened it. Inside was a three karat emerald ring.

"Chelsea, we've been together for ten years. We had our ups and downs and I love you very much. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Chelsea nodded and said "Yes."

Punk got up, put ring on Chelsea's finger and kissed her. Chelsea gushed over the ring with a few of the divas. The guys congratulated Punk. Mickie and John went to their hotel room. John fell onto the bed face first and groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Mickie.

"I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Punk's and Chelsea's room is right next to ours right?"

Mickie's eyebrow rose.

"Yes. Why?"

"With them being newly engaged, you know what going to happen right?"

"Why do you keep messing with them?"

"You know what's going to happen!"

"Yes. Sex. I know. It happens."

"All the time. There have been people complaining about them being too loud."

"Every other wrestler besides Randy and Chris complains because they're not getting any."

John snorted causing Mickie to let out a snicker.

"Although that's true, it's not just them. There have been other people complaining as well."

"They're probably not getting any either."

John busted out laughing.

"You're so snarky today."

Mickie shrugs her shoulders.

"I can't help it."

Suddenly, they heard a headboard banging against the wall and moaning.

"I told you."

"You don't even know it's them." Mickie said

They listened as the banging continued. The moaning got a little louder. A second later, they heard" Do you like that Evan?"

Mickie's and John eyes got wide.

"I thought you said Punk and Chelsea were next to us?"

"They are. I was with Punk when he got his room."

The moaning got louder and louder.

"You don't think-?"

Mickie shot John with a scandalized look.

"No! Chris and Evan would never do that."

"You don't know for sure."

"Oh. What am I going to do with you?"

John smirked.

"Kiss me."

Mickie smiled. She leaned down and kissed John. John deepened the kiss and pulled Mickie towards him. He moved towards Mickie's neck as he took off her jacket. Mickie let out a loud moan as John sucked on her neck, leaving a hickey. John pulled away and took off his shirt. Mickie removed her shirt and was about to take off her bra but John stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, I want to remove it myself."

Mickie let her arms drop as John moved his arms around Mickie to her back and unhooked her bra. He removed the bra and sat felt a blush creep on her face. John smirked.

"There's no need to blush. You're beautiful."

He sat up and took off her shorts to see the red, lacey panties she had on. He let out a wolf whistle and Mickie slapped him playfully on the arm. John chuckled. Mickie sat back on the bed and said "Time for you to strip mister."

"Yes Ma'am."

John stood up and moved in front of Mickie. He grabbed her hands and placed them on the button of his shorts.

"I thought you were going to strip? She asked

"I want you to help me."

Mickie popped the button open and started at John as she pulled the shorts down. John stepped out of them and Mickie let out a wolf whistle of her own. John smirked and pounced on Mickie, who let out a laugh. They made-out for a while with John kissing all the way down Mickie's body until he got to the red, lacey panties.

He pulled the panties off inch by inch, leaving little kisses on the exposed skin. Soon, the panties were off completely and he locked eyes with Mickie. He moved his toward her clit and slowly licked it. Mickie shivered. Soon, he launched a full assault on her clit, nibbling and sucking on it. Mickie let out a yelp and moaned. Her hips bucked and John had to hold onto them. Mickie grabbed onto John's head and moved against his mouth. John licked the outer lips of her labia, and then moved to the inside.

Mickie was trembling mess by the time John moved back to the clit, nibbling on it again. It caused Mickie to tremble even more. John stuck his tongue inside her as far as he could go. Mickie almost screamed as her climax began to build. Seconds later, her orgasm washed over, bathing John's face. John moved his head away and licks most of her juices off his face.

"That was fun." Mickie said

"It's not over yet."

John moved to his duffle bag and got a condom. He went back to the bed and Mickie took the condom from him. He had a confused look on his face as Mickie pushed him onto the bed. She ripped open the package, takes the condom out, and puts it on him with her mouth. John groaned at the sight. As soon as Mickie was done, he flips them over so he was on top. He positioned himself at her entrance and kisses Mickie. Mickie wraps her arms around John and John pushes himself into her.

Once he was fully seated, he stayed still for a moment. She felt as tight as the first time they were intimate. After a minute, Mickie moved her hips, signaling she was ready. John started at a slow and gentle pace. They both kissed each other, their tongues battling for dominance. Soon, John picked up the pace.

"Yes!" Mickie yelled out.

John began hitting that spot deep inside of Mickie, causing her to squirm. Her hands clawed at John's back leaving little marks. Sweat started to show, leaving sheen on their bodies. Mickie cried out as every thrust pulled her closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Close, so close."

John grabbed the headboard with one of his hands for more leverage. The other hand was rubbing Mickie's clit. Minutes later, Mickie cried out as her climax washed over her. She held onto John, her womanhood tightening around John's cock. Seconds later, John came with a groan. He collapsed onto Mickie, both trying to catch their breath.

He soon got up and disposed of the condom. He went back to the bed to see Mickie sleep. He smirked.

"I still got it."

He was about to get back into bed when his cell phone rang. He took it out of his bag and looked the id. It was his brother Matt. They talked for a while, and then hung up. John got back into bed and pulled the covers over him and Mickie. He was just about to go to sleep when he heard a headboard banging against the wall. He groaned, waking Mickie up. She heard the noise as well and asked "Again?"

A second later, they heard the chanting of CM Punk's name.

"I Told you they were right next to us!"


End file.
